His Butler, Teasing
by InkOfThePearl
Summary: "There were a few things in the world that could make Sebastian truly happy. One of them is teasing his master." But one night, Sebastian's 'teasing' gets out of hand, and Ciel is thrown into situations he cannot comprehend. What starts out as a game could just turn into something more... right? [RE-UPLOAD!] [Rated M]
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Teasing

**Chapter 1: His Butler, Teasing.**

**Warning: Rated M**

**(A/N at end)**

* * *

There were a few things in the world that could make Sebastian truly happy. At the top of his list was, of course, an exquisite soul, for what are all creatures but insatiable stomachs? And though he also held a particular fondness for cats, perhaps his master was the close second. More specifically, teasing his master.

Sebastian had always placed priority to doing anything to his utmost capabilities, though that may be beyond the expectations of the mortals of this realm. However, there have been, reluctant as he maybe to admit, a few instances when he could not execute a task as well as he would have liked, unbelievable as it may sound. Reasons being that it contradicted his contract or he plain couldn't accomplish due to… differences from humans.

His master on the other hand seemed to like when his omnipotent skill failed. Beit that the tea was too bitter, or the room not heated enough, Ciel Phantomhive took joy in pointing out the demon's shortcomings. And, to a being that valued perfection, it... irked Sebastian to no end. However, being an impeccable butler, he would not show it to his master or anyone in that matter. Which brings us to the topic at hand: the teasing.

Sebastian had found out that one of the best and only ways to 'get even' and blow off a little steam was seeing his young master embarrassed. Such moments he could overstep the servant-master relationship and just classify whatever he did as "harmless teasing".

Even now as he followed the Phantomhive up the walkway to the mansion, he happily reminisced all the times he had seen that usually regal bearing and indifferent stare replaced with a flustered, chagrined expression. Perhaps it was almost an unconscious game between the two: "Catch him at his worst". To a mortal creature so full of pride, one who took everything seriously despite his age, discomposure came so rarely; to Sebastian, the sadist that he was, found those lapses most amusing. Like that one time when...

"What are you smirking about?" His master's voice cut through his reverie.

"Pardon me, young master," Sebastian held the door open for the teenager and held his smile. "I was recalling a fond memory."

With a slight frown, Ciel entered. His butler took his coat, hat and cane from him, bowed and walked away. The Phantomhive walked through the main hall, the heels of his shoes tapping quickly on the marble tiles, and waited at the foot of the stairs. He looked to the wall where a portrait of his predecessor used to hang, now empty without a trace of there ever being anything up there. He would have to find something new, he mused while he waited. All was quiet; it was late and the whole mansion had retired for the night.

Once Sebastian returned with a lit candelabra the boy made his way up the steps, not bothered turning to see if he followed in step behind him. "I don't know what took you so long."

"Are you, perhaps, referring to my late appearance earlier tonight, young master?"

His master did not answer for he knew Sebastian understood that it wasn't about the candles.

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting, but I was preoccupied with the 'company' we had," the butler explained smoothly.

"You mean to say that a demon isn't capable of handling a few mere mortals?" He jibed as the demon opened the door to master bedroom.

Sebastian did not point out that 'two-hundred' was not equivalent to 'a few'. Perhaps he would have finished faster if he did not have to focus on simultaneously protecting his master, who refused to take shelter when politely requested.

They arrived at the master bedroom. The room was warm, the flames of the fireplace seemed to be quite low. Sebastian went to stoke it, while Ciel made his way to the room's large four-poster, taking off his navy blue jacket and tossing it carelessly at the foot of the bed as he sat down at its edge.

There was no inherent need to attend to the fire, considering the heating system the wealthy household boasted, but Sebastian knew that his master favoured something in the scent of the burning of sweet woods. Something comforting and relaxing...attached to his childhood, the butler would sometimes muse. Of course his theories could never be confirmed, considering how little his master spoke of his past beyond the misery.

"Hurry up, Sebastian," the boy said authoritatively despite his obvious fatigue. "At least for once tonight."

Finished with his task, his butler wordless walked in front of his master, knelt down, and gently taking his foot in one hand, undid the laces with the other. When both shoes were taken off, the Phantomhive sighed inaudibly, slipped off his black silk eye patch and closed his eyes for a bit.

They opened again instantly when he felt a gloved hand trace his inner leg all the way up to his thighs. He looked down to see Sebastian taking off the leather garter of his socks as usual. Had he imagined that? That questioned was answered when, again, Sebastian's hands stroked his skin unnecessarily as he pulled down the sock and removed it, moving quite slowly and quite deliberately.

"What are you doing?" Ciel finally asked before Sebastian could reach the other leg. Too late, though.

"Doing as my master said," the butler replied smoothly, as he tugged off the grey sock.

Finished with that, he moved onto the white shirt the boy wore, pulling it out of the hem of his shorts. He again did the unexpected when his fingers slipped under the fabric to lightly caress Ciel's back.

"H-hey! Stop th-" the boy began protesting attempting to grab his butler's wrists, but was stopped by the hand that held now the side of his face and the thumb that was placed over his lips. Skin touched skin; Sebastian had removed those white silk gloves that he always wore and now stood over Ciel, his face unnecessarily close.

"You really should not make a row this dead of the night, young master," the butler in black commented in an almost conspiratorial whisper, watching those large eyes widen the greater as he squished the flesh under his thumb. "It may benefit you to hold your tongue on occasion." And then, with a slight prod, he slipped that thumb passed the boy's lips into his mouth. "Or maybe I should assist you in doing so."

Sebastian pressed down his master's tongue, holding it firmly down before swirling his digit around the muscle. Ciel's eyes grew in shock before they squeezed shut as his mouth was forced to open wider by the increasing pressure applied on his jaw, exposing its wet, pink interior. _What was happening?_

Fumbling with his eyes closed, his hands reached out and pushed on Sebastian's chest. Unfortunately for him it did no good; the butler's other hand firmly gripped both of the boy's and held them over his head, pushing him further down on the mattress, his knees still hanging over the edge. Ciel felt the softness of the comforter beneath him, and the weight of his butler above him. Now Sebastian had Ciel helplessly under him as he continued his ministrations.

Ciel's face took on shades of red as he felt that thumb continue to probe the inside of his mouth, his breathing becoming uneven along with his heart beat. He squirmed under the man and pulled his head away to a side, inhaling deeply before breathing out a broken "no". But once again, Ciel's mouth was taken a hold of, this time not by fingers or hands, but by something entire different. With eyes closed he felt the change in attack. There was a different hold over his lips. His butler's nose was nudging his cheek; in fact the butler's presence felt altogether _much_ closer than before. Realisation dawned on him that this was Sebastian's mouth on his at this moment.

The boy stiffened as he felt those foreign lips on his, that soon began brushing, caressing, moving his own against his will. His protests ended in his throat where they began, muffled, incoherent. His tried once more to wriggle away, but that only caused the body on top of him to push him down more, hips touching to keep him in place. In turn, that fuelled his urgency to escape. He thrashed wildly against the mattress like wild cat, against the other's hold, but he was no match for the demon's strength.

Ciel managed once again to break away, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth.

The butler wasted no time in retrieving those lips with his own before his tongue forced entry. Ciel's eyes widened as his body froze in horror. Then they shut again; it was getting hard to breathe; especially now when he was panicking, the blood rushing to his head and face.

Sebastian was gentle at first, getting to know the inside of his mouth, his tongue at first brushing against the boy's teeth, his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. All the while, his crimson eyes were trained on his master, smirking against his lips at the flustered face he wanted to see: brows furrowed, hair dishevelled, a trail of saliva dripping down his jaw, a deep blush set to his ears. _Now for the final blow…_

Sebastian's mouth slanted over the Phantomhive and delved deep with his tongue until his met the other. That is when the kiss changed its dynamic.

He wasn't being gentle any longer. Ciel felt the demon's tongue rub against his as his mouth moved over his again and again and again. Short breaks allowed the boy to breath in spurts but it didn't help much. He tried flailing, but the grip on his wrists and chin tightened. He held off as long as he could, but when Sebastian's tongue stroked his once more, just at that one spot near the roof of his mouth, deep, deep inside, he felt an unfamiliar electricity pass through his being, one that travelled along the muscles of his back and cause him to shudder from the lips that were being assaulted to the toes on his feet.

An involuntary moan replaced those unintelligible complaints. His struggling decreased and his body shuddered stronger than before. He gasped for air when that rush replaced his initial panic.

_What was that?_

The demon asked the same question, finally pulling his lips away as he looked down at the boy under him. His eyes still screwed shut; his exposed chest rose and fell with every breath; that blush was still present, but what happened? His licked his lips and become aware of the different taste he had felt just then; the sweetness he tasted before was replaced by another, this time… he didn't know how to describe it: tangy, spicy, rich, a different flavour all together. Whatever it was, he found it...delicious. And he wanted more.

* * *

Ciel continued to close his eyes, his mind frantically working over that feeling just now. It was… indescribable. He had never felt anything like it. The worst part was… he wanted see if he could feel it again. But instead, he felt the weight shift as Sebastian straightened himself a bit, leaving his lips abandoned. He waited patiently for a moment, allowing air to fill his deprived lungs. If only he could get his heart to stop beating so fast…

He slowly opened his eyes, to see his butler poised over him, his eyes alight and glowing a soft red in the dim room.

Sebastian watched the boy intently, trying to figure out what had changed. He watched as his master's eyes open halfway. _Oh? _They were hazy, glazed with an emotion Sebastian had seen in many humans but never his master. He smirked. Did he want to continue? He was more than happy to obliged, especially if it meant a chance to relive that taste again. He bent to close the gap between them before Ciel's voice stopped him.

"...no-o..." His voice was still shaky as his bruised lips tried forming the word.

His butler smirked again not because the boy sounded so vulnerable, so child-like, but because what he said contradicted the look in his eyes. His butler understood. He leaned down and breathed hotly in his master's ear, that deep, low voice resonating through his small body and causing a chill to spread throughout his skin: "Yes, my lord."

* * *

Sebastian smiled in satisfaction when he felt the body under him shudder as he licked the shell of the boy's ear. Recovering, Ciel braced himself for another assault, but he surprised him: his butler instead stood up, straightened his coat and walked about the room, collecting the earl's discarded belongings, leaving Ciel in that embarrassing position at the edge of the bed from which he found unable to move, for what seemed like an eternity. He listened to the sounds of Sebastian at work, gathering the clothes on the bed and on the floor, dusting them with a quick flick before folding them neatly and keeping them on the cushion-covered chest at the foot of the bed.

When he picked up his master's shoes to place them near the cupboard at the other end of the room, Ciel forced himself to sit up slowly anchoring himself on shaky arms, but he didn't raise his head; he kept it bowed, staring at his hands that squeezed his knees, trying to cease that slight tremble in them. He stared without seeing, attempted to collect his thoughts that were now spinning around in that head of his.

He listened to his butler's movements, the shuffle of the fabric of his pants, the tap of his step muffled on the thick carpet of the floor, the creek of the wardrobe doors: he had become 'the butler'. It was as if what just happened... didn't. But why did Sebastian… attack him like that?

Perhaps Ciel should have been relieved: what would have happened if he hadn't listened? What put the boy more on edge was not that question, but more of _why_ the man stopped just as suddenly as he began.

He frowned as he came to his own conclusion: demons didn't have to give a reason for anything. That is why they were so hated and feared.

Fear, the boy repeated in his head. Was he scared? No, of course not. He was Earl Ciel Phantomhive; he had survived hell and returned stronger than before. Perhaps he was overconfident in the contract: that no harm could befall him. But what _would _have happened if Sebastian had not stopped? What would he have done?

Ciel remembered the feeling that shook his entire being, during that kiss when… He brought his hand up and tentatively touched his lips with his fingers. He knew he should have felt disgust, more in himself than in Sebastian. He couldn't deny that he...while they…something happened. Ciel started to blush beet red in remembrance of those all too fresh memories; of that other mouth against his own, the other tongue, rubbing against his, the touches, the look his eyes...

Could Ciel possibly have... liked it?

* * *

Sebastian did his best to keep himself busy, carrying out these trivial tasks as he would usually, but he knew it wasn't helping. As a means of distraction, these actions amounted to nothing. His appetite had awakened, and it took a lot of willpower on his part not to give into those demonic impulses.

It was, however, proving to be quite difficult: his child master still was giving off that scent, that indescribable, intoxicating aroma only a demon could fully appreciate. With every breath he took, with every filling of his lungs with that scent, he felt his blood rush, his canines elongate, just itching to…

No, he reminded himself. He must be patient. The fruits of his labour were ripening, yes, but it would be a mistake if he risked it all before they reached their peak potential. Ah, but when that day comes…

He could not help but close his eyes and allow his tongue to trace his bottom lip, partly in anticipation at that last thought, partly to taste the faint traces of his master's mouthe. Truthfully he had not expected the boy to respond the way he did, but perhaps that was it: a secret spice that enhanced the flavour. He did not understand it fully either, but he was willing, oh, so willing, to experiment with it once more.

He felt his master's eyes upon him. He took his time facing the boy, thinking about how he managed to taste the meal prematurely. Ah, how far his little joke had gone...

* * *

Ciel saw from the corner of his eye that his butler had stopped moving, and turned to find him just standing near the centre of the room. He moved his eye slowly over the black-clad figure's profile. He caught Sebastian just as he licked his lips, and his breath hitched, not able to even begin to imagine of what the demon was thinking.

His pulse quickened when his butler turned to face him, those glowing scarlet irises; it almost halted when Sebastian began walking towards him.

The boy's mismatching eyes widened with every step he took closer. He came to stand almost three feet away, but his presence, the way it took shape over him, made the Phantomhive feel slightly claustrophobic.

Ciel averted his gaze to the candles on the end table, not because he was afraid to meet his butler's eyes (no, preposterous!), but because his wouldn't let himself be distracted.

"What the hell were you-" he began, only to stop himself as he noticed one of Sebastian's arm snake around his waist, and the other hold the backs of his knees to pick him up.

Ciel was thrown against his taller man's chest as he adjusted the weight in his arms. Sebastian smirked as his master's flustered face as he struggled in his grasp, and stifled the urge to make a comment. He couldn't help but lean in slightly to inhale the scent of the earl's gray-blue hair. Ciel stiffened at the action for a moment before resuming his scuffle.

"S-Sebastian, let go of me!"

And he did just that, dropping the boy near the centre of his bed, earning 'Oof!' as he bounced off the mattress before his head fell back against the pillows. (Perhaps Sebastian enjoyed releasing him too much.)

Ciel really was a sight now; his dark hair spread out over the pale covers, arms fallen helpless to his sides, the pale smooth exposed skin of his chest illuminated by the candlelight and moon beams, and best of all, those eyes, wide in confusion as they now stared at the underside of the bed's canopy in confusion. He had unintentionally given a most… tempting pose.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's eyes on him as they travelled up and down his body, could feel the energy given out by the figure next to him. If only he could know _what_ is was…

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed closer to the boy, the shifted weight causing a little creak from the antique frame.

Ciel's caught his breath when he saw his butler's face in the candlelight, it illuminating and playing on his beautiful features, highlighting and shading the contours and dips in the pale skin. The boy's eyes wandered over his face, avoiding meeting his butler's red ones, to his lips, the lips that had touched his very own not but a few moments before. He swallowed nervously, releasing the breath he held, staring at that mouth for a long while before he realised what he was doing. He forced his gaze to pull away and focus instead on Sebastian's cheek, his own now coloured crimson. The demon was indeed beautiful, probably by most women's (and a few men's) standard, and... Ah! Ciel mentally shook his head. Why was he noticing all this now?

"Young master," the taller man said, his voice deep and smooth as satin as it hung in Ciel's ears; it sounded like a request.

Reluctantly he looked into Sebastian's eyes. They were no longer their usual reddish garnet, but a glowing fuchsia, the dark pools of his pupils slightly narrowed, like a cat's. No, Ciel corrected himself. Like that of demon. Those black depths seemed to swallow Ciel whole, drawing his gaze to them without chance for escape. Had they always been so…

His thoughts were cut short however when he felt Sebastian's hand cup the side of his face. Ciel found himself unable to move, only capable of watching as his butler drew closer and closer.

"Stop," he managed to breathe out just as their faces were mere inches apart.

Ciel gazed into the other's eyes for a reaction: they deemed him a liar.

Sebastian moved his hand to brush Ciel's slate-coloured hair away from his eyes. "This symbol, this contract, you and I are bound by it. There is no escape from it. You cannot run away from _anything. _I cannot lie; you shouldn't either."

Before the Phantomhive could respond, he pulled on the locks and captured his lips with his own. The boy was startled yet did not move as his butler gently toyed with his lips, tugging at them before releasing them with the softest _smack _sound that caused Ciel's ears to turn red. It seemed to punctuate the fact the room's emptiness. He gasped when felt Sebastian's tongue outline his bottom lip as if asking for permission at a gate.

Ciel knew it was wrong, that he should end this now, but he wouldn't be completely honest in saying so. That strange knot had again formed in his abdomen and its feeling mixed with a rush he could not explain. All he knew was that his body wanted, begged for, more, just a little bit more. He really couldn't lie after all…

The Phantomhive shakily opened his jaw wider, and his butler wasted no time in invading the moist cavern. Sebastian's head tilted to gain better access, his black fringes and eyelashes brushing against the boy's cheeks. Ciel caught the scent of his skin, like vanilla and cherry wood smoke. That combined with the stroking motion of the other's tongue caused him to close his lidded eyes and release the slightest moan from the back of his throat.

He blushed deeper at the embarrassing noise, hoping his aggressor hadn't heard it. That hope was in vain, though, for he knew that those demon senses could pick up almost anything.

_Then holding anything back would be pointless, wouldn't it?_

Ciel timidly tried reciprocating the kiss, mimicking Sebastian's movements, earning a smirk from him. Even with closed eyes, it was difficult focusing on his own movements when the other's was so... distracting. He stuck out his tongue curiously, allowing his butler to coax him, encourage him to respond. The boy did so, exploring, testing, not hiding his naiveté at this point. He motioned his tongue between hot breaths, tasting Sebastian's mouth fully, and gaining confidence as he heard a hum of approval from his partner.

The bed squeaked once more as Sebastian positioned himself over the boy, bracing his weight on his arms that flanked his head as he straddled his legs.

"Hah..," he breathed out softly as the fabric of Sebastian's coat rub against his bare nipples. Ah... just now...! That felt... He clawed the sheets as he tried tentatively squirming to feel the friction again.

_So impatient_, thought Sebastian smiling as he placed his lips at the base of the boy's neck.

But the butler's eyes lidded as well as the feeling of that fog in the air thickening with every reaction Ciel gave. The taste was stronger than before; it fuelled his greed as he nuzzled the boy's throat. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his flesh combined with the smell of lavender soap.

"Ngh...ah..."Ciel moaned as he felt his butler kiss the side of his neck while writhed against his butler's chest. That uniform was doing something to him: the soft fabric providing friction; the buttons would occasionally catch on his pert nubs and send small volts of electricity through hi ; the cool metal of the sliver watch chain would brush the warming skin of his stomach.

Meanwhile Sebastian's tongue drew circles the pale skin before sucking the flesh between his teeth. Ciel's fingers gripped fistfuls of the sheets as he let his head roll back, biting hard on his bottom lip to suppress anymore cries.

Sebastian grew more fervent as the aroma of arousal seeped out and let his body shudder in anticipation. He could feel the human's pulse throb through the delicate skin, just under his tongue...

Ciel's mind raced trying to hone in on to the different sensations that coursed through him, his mouth, his neck, his chest, his...

He winced as a sudden shot of pain mixed its colours with the pleasure. "...S-se-ha...bas...tian..." he whispered, brows furrowed, as his butler continued to graze his skin with sharpened teeth. It hurt... but at the same time, he felt that pressure in his stomach grow tighter with excitement and his trousers felt like they were stifling him. "Sebastian!"

The butler stopped suddenly. He was getting carried away as well, wasn't he? He smirked at that realisation. He licked the bruised spot before moving to his master's ears and whispering: "You make it hard to stop myself, young master. So addictive..."

Each syllable, each breath, struck his centre. Ciel wanted to respond, but startled as a cool hand roamed up his bare chest, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Those wide hands splayed over his stomach, his hips, and his ribs.

"So beautiful," his butler continued his hot words as Ciel inhaled sharply when his fingers tweaked one of his nipples.

Ciel could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and his bit on his lip so hard, he felt like it would bleed. He was like clay in Sebastian's hands, morphing into different forms and feelings with the slightest touch.

When the nub was harden, Sebastian's hand moved to the other. He kissed his path from the boy's ear down his neck, stopping to lick the now-darkening love-bite, to the earlier stimulated nipple.

Ciel breath released sharply as he felt Sebastian's hot mouth on his chest, his tongue rubbing against his nipple while the other was occupied by his hand. That tongue circled him, pushing itself down and rubbing against Ciel's skin. H-how was it possible to be so sensitive there? Just when he thought that it couldn't feel any more ecstasy than at this moment, the man on top of him lowered himself slightly and began circling his hips on the boy's.

"Ahh~!" his voice rang out, music to the demon's ears. Ciel balled his fist and pushed it against his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds that wanted to come out. His teeth cut into the flesh of his hand, but the pain did not deter any of the newer feelings. They were too strong...

Sebastian raised his head and kept his eyes on his master as he grinded their hips together; he could feel something hard now pushing against his thigh.

Through this new sensation, Ciel felt the hand on his chest move down, past his stomach to the waistband of his shorts. He heard the jingle of the buckle as his butler undid the leather belt before throwing it to a side.

Ciel's breath became ever more jagged. His eyes flew open and his whole body jolted when the demon's hand cupped the front of his trousers. The boy instinctively began struggling; he held onto Sebastian's shoulders and tried to shove him back, but it amounted to naught. "N-no...nn...don't..."

"Your body says otherwise," said his butler as he gently stroked the clothed mound. Ciel arched into the mattress and Sebastian relaxed his hold of the boy's shoulders. Ciel didn't understand exactly what he meant, but he had rough idea; he could feel the butterflies in his gut go berserk. Was his appearance as wanton as he felt?

Sebastian's fingers manoeuvred around the waist band and reach in to take the growing member in his hand. With a gentle squeeze, all of Ciel's protests ceased and were replaced by incoherent, involuntary uttering.

"Ahh...hah..." He moaned feeling aroused as well as discomfort in the tightness of his clothes. He felt like cursing with every expletive he knew, but at the same time, he didn't want his mind distracted from anything but _this_, this feeling of... He was relieved yet slightly disappointed when his butler's hand moved away back to the hem of his pants.

Sebastian's thumbs began massaging the flesh just near the boy's hip bones. With the crook of his thumbs, he tugged off the trousers and released the stiff member from its confines. Ciel hissed softly when he felt the cool air on his skin. God, he was a shuddering mess.

The man now sat on the bed, one thigh at either side of him. Ciel watched through clouded and heavy eyes as his butler took hold of one ankle and placed it on his shoulder, leaving one limb raised and most of him exposed. He looked at what had become of his self, erect and distended. Ciel felt that if his face felt any hotter, he would burn through the bed. A part of him wished that that would happen. That part of him, however, was being out voiced by an unfamiliar reasoning.

Sebastian trailed his fingers softly over the smooth skin of his leg to the inner thighs, and taking hold of them in both hands, kneading the sensitive skin closest to its centre in slow circles. Ciel threw back his head against the pillows feeling like he would burst at any moment. "..Se-he-bas...unnh..."

His butler felt the slightest bit aroused. Huh. That was unusual, to say the least.

Sebastian continued his rubbing, coaxing his thighs wider as he brought a hand to the harden shaft, receiving a broken expletive from his master. He trained his eyes on him as he ran a finger up the underside of it. The boy's chest heaved as his whole body tensed, his faced turned to a side and one arm over his eyes, while the hand of the other gripped onto the mattress as if for dear life. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the small member, his thumb rubbing his tip in circle, smearing the precum it released. Then, using that as a lubricant he started motioning his hand up and down.

"St-ha...-op... it's too...mah-much," the boy pleaded, his chest heaving as his blood gushed through his body. His words did nothing as the demon continued to pump him, alternating from fast to slower strokes, each bent on driving his master crazy.

But that seemed to approaching too quickly. Sebastian perceived by the tenseness he felt that it wouldn't be long before his master...

_No_, he needed more. He wanted this to be worth it just in case how wouldn't get another chance. It would be too soon if...

Ciel's pulsed paced quicker while the sensation in his lower abdomen intensified. He felt so close to the edge of..._something_. What he felt was indefinable for he had never experienced anything like this.

"Ungh...!" he groaned as a pang of pain hit him when his butler suddenly stopped his ministrations and gripped him tighter. No more movement followed for what seemed like an eternity. Ciel, almost impatient, peeked from under his arm as to see Sebastian's unoccupied hand undo his thin black tie. The boy felt the cloth being wrapped around the base of his shaft and winced when it was pulled to a firm knot. "Ha-ah! It hurts...,"he whispered.

His lips were once again taken by Sebastian's in a long, lazy kiss. As their tongues mated once more, Ciel's pain quickly subsided.

"I am sorry, but you will have to be a bit more patient, young master," Sebastian said, his eyes boring into the others in reassurance.

His voice alone would have finished Ciel then and there,that rich deepness that reverberated through his ear and through his body, but it didn't; the tie around him was holding him back.

"P-please..ung..Sebas—hah... it burns...ngh..." Ciel panted out. He usually wouldn't stoop low enough to beg on any day, but it was really all he could take.

Sebastian felt himself become harder at the submissive plea. He really was a sadist, wasn't he? But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his own self for longer either. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to take the boy, to feel him, to taste him, to make his body, his soul his own, to...

Ah, he shouldn't get greedy. Like that human saying goes, all good things to those who wait. After all, isn't this, this new level of teasing, something to consider as well? As a butler he should be looking out for his master's needs above his own...

Sebastian moved his mouth away from his masters down, his long fringes tickling the skin, down to his navel, licking around it, and lower still. He blew a puff of air onto the tip of the quivering appendage, causing the slightest squeak to escape from his master's lips.

"..wha..ha..you..." Ciel had trouble forming words as he watched with widening eyes his butler opened that moist mouth, taking his time as he lowered his head to over him. The elbow Ciel propped himself against gave way. His fingers entwined themselves in Sebastian's hair and grabbing fistfuls.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt that tongue lap over his tip, running over the slit before taking the entire member into his mouth. Ciel felt it all, the hot muscle wrap around his appendage and the wet walls of his mouth that surrounded him, sucked on him.

"Ohhh... God...," he moaned when his felt the muscles of that mouth caress him whole. And then his butler began languidly moving his head up and down on the shaft, pulling away only to take it again. Hands that had early meant to pull Sebastian away, now gripped his hair tighter to make him give more pleasure. His hips bucked up to try to meet Sebastian's mouth halfway, and man found himself having to pin him to the bed.

"..ah..I ca-ha...n't..."

Sebastian could taste it now, the passion, the lust, as the boy's climax approached. It hung in the air and assaulted his sense; this was it. He undid the knot of the tie and gave the boy a few more pumps, for only a few were needed.

"Ahhh~ unghh," Ciel moaned out as he released himself in Sebastian's waiting mouth. The lust in his voice was evident as it rang out and bounced off the walls of the room. More such sounds soon followed as he continued to convulse, riding each wave of his orgasm as it hit his whole body.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Long time, no see! Sorry for taking this story off for awhile, but it's back and hopefully will continue! (Depends on how I'm feeling actually!) Slight changes here and there, but nothing serious.**

**I will also be updating the other stories I've put up soon, so please hold on a little longer! If Sebas-chan can wait 3+ years for one soul, perhaps we could wait a couple of weeks for this random fan fict, right? xD**

**To all those waiting for ITAIPOTFF, I'm sorry about updating. I've had a miniature fit of depression and school-related stress, so I wasn't happy enough to write for Kuroko, hence the Kuroshitsuji update. (Just realising I wrote 20+ pages of smut O/O)**

**Ok bye :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Come Morning Light

**Chapter 2: Morning Light**

* * *

Sebastian accepted everything his master discharged before straightening himself, throwing back his head, letting his eyes close and licking his lips as he savoured the taste. He couldn't say that he was completely satisfied, but it was close. He could feel the last few drops continue down his throat to his stomach where they were quickly absorbed of their energy. Yes, it was close enough.

But it wasn't the real thing.

This essence was nothing but a taste of the meal in the middle of cooking. It couldn't compare to the finished dish he was waiting for: Ciel Phantomhive's soul.

Sebastian looked at the boy before him from the edge of his eye. Ciel lay still, trying to gather his breath and wits, his earlier-scrunched-up face now relaxed as he experienced the high of his first release. His eyes remained shut and soon his euphoria melted into fatigue; the tiredness was a given, not only caused by this but the events prior to it as well.

The demon removed himself off the bed, and once again assumed the role of the dutiful butler. He retrieved the nightshirt from the closet and left the room silently to fetch a basin of water and a clean towel. He began heading towards the stoves to heat the water with but stopped and stared at the basin he carried. He really didn't have time for this. So instead he made his way back to his master's chamber, container filled warmed water and two fresh towels draped across his arm. His master wouldn't mind that he used his powers on a trivial task such as heating water, would he? No of course not. In any matter, Ciel would not have noticed for on his arrival Sebastian found his master asleep, oblivious to the world around him.

With an expressionless face, he knelt beside his master and set about getting him clean. He dipped one cloth in the clear liquid, wrung it slightly and gently dabbed the boy's skin, on his chest, neck, arms and legs. His master did not stir at all. His pulse and breathing had almost regulated, his chest now rising and falling rhythmically.

Sebastian continued on to his face, pushing back the sweat-matted hair out of the way. His lips were slightly parted and his long eyelashes rested delicately on his cheeks. The demon couldn't help but noticed how innocent Ciel looked when he slept, and how he actually looked his age.

_Sleep_. It was such an underappreciated treasure among mortals, and something that eluded a restless creature such as himself.

But as he watched this human, this enigma of a child, resting so peacefully... Ah, he was becoming too sentimental after being in the human realm for so long. Or perhaps he was feeling the after-effects of his 'snacking'.

Whatever it was, he pushed those thoughts away for a moment as he continued to clean his master. Sebastian had to gently pull him to a sitting position as he wiped his back. He used the other towel to dry him off and reached for the white night shirt Ciel used as night clothes.

He sat on the edge of the bed behind the boy while he unfolded the material, resulting in Ciel's head lolling back to rest on Sebastian's shoulder. The butler did nothing more than slip the shirt over his head and pry his arms through its holes.

With that completed, he eased Ciel gently onto the pillows. He fluffed them before making sure the boy was adequately covered with the duvet. He then walked to the windows and drew the curtains before returning once again to his master's bedside.

Sebastian glanced at the sleeping figure one last time before turning towards the doors, basin and cloth in one hand and candelabra the other. As he closed the doors behind him, with the slightest puff, he blew out the candles, immersing the room into darkness.

* * *

It was bright.

The sunlight woke Ciel up before anything else, his eyelids unable to filter all of it as it broke in through the windows.

He groaned as he turned away, placing an arm over his eyes.

He heard a soothing voice call out to him, but he was too groggy to decipher the words that were spoken. Funny, he had never felt this tired in a while; it was like every muscle in his body was sore as he tried finally tensing and relaxing them to wake him up.

Even stranger that, despite the soreness, he felt more rested than he had in a long time. Must have had a good dream, he mused to himself.

...

_"__..Se-he-bas...unnh..."_

_..._

Wait.

What?

Ciel's eyes shot open even with their heaviness at the remembrance of that voice, his own voice. He lay frozen where was trying very hard to recall what he saw just now. His mind began to panic and his hands clenched the sheets. Had something happen to him?

His grogginess almost disappeared in that instance of recollection. It was coming back to him: the touching, the kissing, the... Ciel blushed as those thoughts now flooded his consciousness in random torrents, incoherent as there were parts missing in between. Through his embarrassment Ciel willed himself to remember anything important, and retraced his steps mentally. Alright, he had come home and he was here on his bed, and with him was…

"Young master?" inquired the voice of his butler.

_His butler...!_

The boy sat up suddenly and found himself unable to move from that position.

No. No, no no! What happened last night? The cog wheels of his mind churned frantically trying to think of answers, but he didn't like the conclusion that came. Did that even really happen?

He cautiously turned towards Sebastian, standing by the window. Ciel had to squint until his eyes adjusted to the sheer glare from outside that shone around the shadowed figure.

"I am sorry to wake you," Sebastian spoke in a steady voice, returning the silver watch to his waistcoat pocket, "but it is well into the morning, young master. You should not oversleep anymore than you have."

The boy blinked again at his butler: he seemed so calm, as if it was just another morning, as if nothing had happened the night before.

_'__The night before...'_

Damn, those accursed visions returned again, of their skin touching, of his butler's face so close to his... Ciel felt the heat creep up his face and averted his gaze to the sheets.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian move to the small dinner cart laden with tea crockery and an assortment of little biscuits.

"For today, a strong Assam blend brewed with a hint of lemon. The brew is a sample sent by Marksons and Co., who had consulted you earlier of their proposed venture," his butler spoke as he poured the steamy dark tea from its pot to a dainty cup with a matching pattern of green and yellow. He added not two, but three teaspoons of sugar to it before stirring it without the slightest sound. Placing it on a saucer with a light biscuit in the side, he offered it to his master. "I hope the taste is to your liking. It was brewed strong as to help wake you up."

The boy stared at the cup incredulously for what seemed like a while before accepting it with shaky hands. He brought to his lips, blowing slightly on it before taking a precautionary sip. The tea was robust yet refreshing. As he swallowed, he felt how really parched he was and involuntarily took another gulp of the scalding tea.

"Are you alright, young master?" the butler asked.

_ "__Young master..."_ The sultry voice of last night's Sebastian replayed in Ciel's head and brought another blush to his face.

_'__Do not think about it, do NOT think about it!'_

But why? Why was his butler acting so differently, or rather acting no different? Had not last night happened? Were the events his imagination?

That last thought hung on his mind for a while: had he really just _imagined_ everything...?

* * *

Not but a few hours ago, as he made preparations for the day, Sebastian had his own questions as well; namely, _how was the Phantomhive going to react?_

The answer was quite unexpected to say the least.

Ciel had woken up with a start and remained quiet, though he seemed to have many questions he wanted to ask. His mismatched eyes had widened and stared, but he said nothing. His master's gaze would dart from him to the covers or to the bedpost, avoiding eye contact. The teacup in his hand rattled in-between taking sips, but he gripped it as if it was the last cup he shall ever receive.

Sebastian should have been taking this seriously, but oddly enough, he found his reactions much too entertaining.

He leaned in towards the bed and held out a hand for the empty cup, with a "Pardon me" to get the boy's attention.

Ciel startled to turn and find his butler so close to him so suddenly and become even more flustered as he watched intently those gloved hands take the saucer and cup from his.

Sebastian stifled his smirk as he watched his master and ventured out to repeat his earlier question: "My lord, are you feeling alright?"

It earned a startled jump from the boy who looked fleetingly at him. "Y-yes, I'm fine," he managed out in a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure? You seemed troubled."

The colour on his face deepened. "No, nothing is wrong. I just"-he cleared his throat "- had a strange d-dream is all..." he said dismissively, but as if trying to convince himself as well.

Sebastian blinked.

Dream?

_Ah, I see._ What a convenient explanation, young master. Sebastian couldn't help but feel the smallest bit disappointed at not being able to see his master's true reaction, but this had the possibility of working out as well.

"Oh? Must have been quite a dream for you to remember even when you awaken." The demon had to drain all amusement from his tone in order to not arouse suspicion.

He watched intently as his master changed colours yet again.

"Might I enquire what it was about?" he asked politely as he put the tea things away.

Ciel's eyes widened as if he had just uttered blasphemy. "It was more like a nightmare, actually," he muttered under his breath. "And I rather not recall any of it."

Sebastian doubted if the boy truly believed what he was saying, but as he looked down to the used teacup, he saw that that lone biscuit had been untouched. My, the master was really flustered, wasn't he, if he had forgotten his sweets? Perhaps he should leave things as they are, then. If this was the state Ciel was in when he thought it a dream, what would it be like when he found out the truth?

* * *

It was all a dream.

That was the conclusion Ciel had finally come to, rather _made_ himself accept, for he could not remember any details other than…t-those.

_Arggh!_ Why was this so frustrating? Why couldn't he remember anything useful?

Ciel had looked down; finding himself dressed as he usually would when sleeping. His body felt no different either other than the soreness from oversleeping, so is it possible...? His butler gave not the slightest indication of anything suspicious, neither in affirmation or denial. So was it a hallucination? Is it possible that he...?

_'__What kind of "dream" was that?!_' Ciel had shouted in his head. To...fantasize about '_that'_ and _with his butler_ of all people! He wasn't even _human_. And all those things they did- _Don't_ think about it!

_'__No, Ciel, Do not be ridiculous,'_ he tried reasoning to himself. '_A dream. This was probably something that happens once and once only; it will pass. If it was a dream then you are safe. Nobody knows anything and never will. Just act like nothing is wrong...'_

And now, he glanced at Sebastian once more, but he turned away immediately unable to hold even the slightest gaze for long. But just how was he going to do that?

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked stoically when he worked up enough courage. "Did anything..."he swallowed "... happen...yesterday?" His body tensed in anticipation of an answer.

"Yes, quite a lot happened, my lord," the butler answered without missing a beat, throwing the boy off balance with his bluntness. "Cannot you remember?"

A part of him wanted to respond sarcastically as he might usually, but now was not the time. "W-what," he was almost scared to ask "exactly...?"

"We ran an 'errand' for Her Majesty at the pier," said Sebastian, using the closest euphemism suitable enough for the bloody task they had accomplished for the Queen. "And we returned to the manor."

Ciel absorbed the words. "And nothing else happened last night?"

"No, my lord. Nothing of particular interest."

Another straightforward answer: nothing at all. The demon was forbidden from lying, so it must be the truth, shouldn't it?

And with that, Ciel was put at ease; at least however much at ease he could feel now knowing that it was all _his _imaginings and not the fault of the demon.

He saw Sebastian pull out his pocket watch once more to look at the time. "Pardon me for being rude, but it is time you got out of bed."

The boy nodded and scooted off, deciding to leave this matter with the crinkled covers on the bed and not think anymore of it. With that thought, he let his butler to assist him prepare for the day.

* * *

Ciel was glad when Sebastian finally closed the door behind him as he left the study. With a sigh, he leaned back into his chair, relieved that he was now by himself for the first time that entire morning.

He had thought that he could force himself to forget the dream. He had never been more wrong.

As his butler was getting him dressed, his mind was plagued by the image of those hands and what they could be capable of. He couldn't look into his face without imagining those lips on his skin. He couldn't stand still as his clothes were changed without getting the most indecent thoughts of-

_Pull yourself together!_

Straightening himself in his chair and coming closer to his desk, Ciel brought his attention to the work he had to do in hopes it would distract him.

Ciel had given strict orders for no one to disturb him and asked that his midday meal be served later as well so his isolation could be lengthened. Unfortunately for him, it was a Sunday and not many matters needed his settling. No letters had arrived, no guests or tutors either.

He had written to Her Majesty, conveying that his end of the task was completed last night, and thus with the sealing for the wax with his insignia-bearing ring, concluded his business for the day.

Ciel looked at the clock and seeing that it was only a quarter past eleven, he decided to work on the upcoming line of toys for the company he ran anonymously, Funtom.

He was so immersed in it that when a knock sounded at his door, he saw the time was now almost two.

"Enter."

"Excuse the intrusion, young master" said Sebastian as he bowed slightly, "but I thought I should inform you of the arrival of Lady Midford."

"Elizabeth?" his master asked, confused. She was the person he was least expecting.

Ciel made his way downstairs to the entrance hall, his butler following behind, wondering at the sudden visitation. _One thing after another..._

"Ciel!" the young girl squealed as she saw him approach her. Excitedly, she practically ran towards him to clasp his hands in hers.

"Elizabeth..."Ciel began before being stopped by her pout.

"Ciiiiel, I've told you before: call me Lizzie," she complained but with lightness in tone.

"Yes. Lizzie. This is unexpected," he started, noticing that they were still holding hands.

The blonde girl's smiled returned again at this. "That's because I wanted to surprise you! Are you surprised?"

"Y-yes actually, I am."

"The family are visiting a relative further north, but your estate was en route [no, it wasn't, actually], so I asked if we could make a slight detour because... I thought it would be nice to see you." A light pink blush immediately dusted the already-freckled bridge of her nose as if she was embarrassed by her confession.

Ciel, though still believing all this was unnecessary, could help but smiling. "It's good to see you, too, Lizzie," he said with a gentle squeeze of her hand. It was quite soft and the slightest bit fleshier than his, he noted.

Elizabeth's blush spread a little further and said nothing, leaving the two in silence for a moment until Sebastian cleared his throat discretely behind them.

"Milady, would you care for a cup of tea?" he asked politely with a slight bow.

"Oh, thank you, Sebastian," Elizabeth replied, releasing their hands, remembering that there were others in the room with them. "But there is no need to trouble you. Mama is still waiting in the coach outside (Papa and Edward are arriving later, you see). I just wanted to come in and quickly say 'hello'! Ah, I remember, I also wanted to give Ciel this. Paula?" She said turning back to the brown-haired woman who accompanied her. Ciel took the opportunity to give a nod in his butler's direction as permission for dismissal for now.

Elizabeth thrust colourfully-wrapped parcel towards him. "For you."

"Oh-um. Thank you," he said plainly.

"Open it," she beamed, her eagerness apparent in her wide green eyes that stared into Ciel's solitary one

Ciel did so, removing the paper carefully without tearing it, and took out a piece of silk cloth.

"It's a..." he began, not sure exactly what it was.

"It's cravat!" Lizzie finished happily. "I wanted to give this to you later, but I thought now was as good a time as any."

Ciel regarded the navy-blue cloth with elegant floral patterns in a brilliant shimmering shade of blue, almost the exact shade of his right iris and the blue diamond ring on his thumb.

"I know that perhaps it's old-fashioned, but is it not the prettiest pattern? Truthfully, I wanted to get something cuter, perhaps in pink or orange, but I thought this was more to your taste."

It wasn't, but was closer than one in pink or orange.

"Yes, it's very nice. Thank you, Eliz-Lizzie."

"Well?" She looked at his expectedly. "Do not you want to try it on?"

"Um..."

"Here, let me tie it for you!" Lizzie took the cloth from his hands, oblivious to Ciel's reluctance. "Now hold still."

He did, hiding his exasperation, standing perfectly so as she undid the soft black tie he already wore, she murmuring about how he should try wearing cuter clothes once in a while. As she stood closer to him, he was once again reminded of Lizzie's height, and turned away slightly embarrassed.

"Oh?" His proclaimed fiancée stopped as she adjusted the high collar of his as she was adjusted the length of each side. "Ciel, what happened to your neck?" She asked worriedly.

"Come again?" His ears focused on what she was saying once more.

"There is this nasty-looking bruise on it," replied Elizabeth pointing to the base of his neck.

"A bruise?"

"At least, that is what I think it is. Paula, what do you think?"

"Oh my! That _is_ quite wound, milady." The handmaid stated, not helping the situation much.

"Did you knock yourself anywhere?" asked the blonde girl, concern very evident.

"No, I don't think so. Not recently at least," answered Ciel, feeling as if he was having a consultation with a physician. He was completely unscathed during the brawl last night, was not he?

"Have you been spending more time outdoors since the weather is warming? Could it be an insect bite then?"

"A bite...?"

Ciel's eyes blinked before they widened as images flashed through his mind, of someone, that same _'someone'_ from this morning's visions, kissing and nibbling on his neck at the same point his fiancée now prodded. The blush, his nemesis, returned once again to cover his face, as the barrage of thoughts continued their attack on his countenance.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Lizzie's voice cut through.

"N-nothing," he said hurriedly, trying to regain composure.

"Maybe a soothing salve is in order," offered Paula once again, though no one seemed to pay her any mind.

"Does the wound still hurt?"

The boy shook his head, and gave no indication that he wanted to continue this topic. Fortunately Elizabeth was quicker to notice it this time.

"Alright," said she quietly before finishing the tie. "I'll it loosely so it won't hurt."

Her fingers worked nimbly, folding and knotting the cloth with all the experience of tying bows on unwilling participants. Finished, Lizzie smoothed down the front of his shirt timidly and took a step back to admire her work. "There! I knew it would look good on you! Now if only the rest of your outfit would match it..."

Ciel saw the danger that was approaching as he watched her thinking about new costume ideas for him.

They were interrupted by the arrival of a footman. "E-excuse me, milady," he bowed deeply in apology, "but the Marchioness is enquiring as to how much longer your visit would-"

"Oh, I forgot about Mama!" she exclaimed, causing the nervous chap to jump. "I'm sorry that I have to leave so suddenly." She sounded comparatively cheerless all of a sudden.

"Not to worry yourself. We might meet again sooner than you think, Lizzie," consoled Ciel, earning a smile from the girl. "And thank you for the lovely gift." He took her hand and gracefully bowed to place a slight peck on her fingers, earning another blush from the innocent.

He walked her out, her servants following, and returned her wave as the stagecoach pulled away from the front of the building. When it was a good distance away, he let the smile fall and re-entered the manor house.

His butler closed the doors behind him as Ciel walked briskly the large mirror that hung on the back wall near the stairs. Once there, he pulled off the ridiculous bow and opened the collar of his shirt. Tilting his head at an angle his one good eye came to focus instantly on the bruise on his neck. It reddish-purple colour stood out greatly against his pale skin.

He stared at, shakily bringing up a hand to tentatively touching it to make sure it was real.

The hand that held the fabric fisted tightly. His eye flickered to the image of his butler that emerged in the mirror behind his. With a heated glare he turned to face him. He wanted to speak but remembered the other servants of the household.

Ciel's jaw clenched with a sort of rage, and he ground out just two sentences: "To the study. Now."

* * *

Ciel walked briskly, his poise almost nonexistent as he felt the anger boil his body. His butler followed behind, not having said a word since the Lady Midford's departure.

The boy threw open the doors and walked to the centre of the room. Sebastian without a command locked the doors behind him and turned to face his master. Ciel closed the gap between them the instant he did so.

**_Smack!_**

The sound resonated on the walls as Ciel slapped Sebastian as hard as he could across the left side of his face.

Ciel stepped back and waited for the butler to face him once more. As he brought his hand back to his side, he felt the sting in his hand and balled it into a fist, feeling his skin stretch taut over his knuckles.

Sebastian's face betrayed no emotion, not even confusion at the sudden outburst. Instead he stood as he was waiting for the boy to do or say something.

The Phantomhive inhaled deep and swallowed before continuing. "It was not a 'dream', was it?"

Sebastian said nothing, but his silence itself gave Ciel all the confirmation he needed.

"You lied to me, you bastard," he spat out, colour rising in his face from exertion and the sheer embarrassment of it all. "You swore that you would never lie to me and—"

"And I never did," Sebastian concluded, speaking for the first time.

Ciel glowered at him. "You told me that nothing happened last night. I asked you a question and your answer was a lie!" he was raising his voice now.

"I stand by my argument, I did not speak falsely. When you asked me if anything occurred 'last night', I responded truthfully for it was well passed the midnight hour; it was 'this morning', rather."

The boy's eyes widened at that reasoning. Ciel's urge to slap him again was unbearable, and despite his anger, he still wanted answers. "How _dare_ you do such a thing? You think that it is not a lie based on a _technicality_? Do you have any idea how... mortifying all of this is? How sordid, how- how..." his speech was faltering now as the emotions overtook his features; his face was reddish though his knuckles white, his shoulders shook slightly and his jaw quivered and clenched.

"That _is_ saying something, isn't it?"Sebastian retorted, a sinister smirk on his lips, "Especially given your responses during—"

"Be quiet! Don't say it!"

"A little loud, are we not? You were last night as well..."

"Stop..."

"...calling out my name, of all things, with that lovely voice of yours," Sebastian started stepping towards the boy, who in kind took a step back with every step forward by the other.

What scared Ciel more than the advances was the look in his butler's eyes, those red orbs that seemed to burn with a flame, burn their gaze deep into his.

Ciel gasped when his back hit the front of his desk allowing the demon to close in on him, and giving him no room to escape. He flinched as his butler's arms flanked his body, keeping their hands on the table and trapping the boy left, right and centre.

"Oh? What happened to that vehement passion you displayed but a moment ago?" he teased seductively.

His voice sent shivers down Ciel's body, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact in an attempt to keep whatever pride he had left; breaking it now would be a sign of weakness.

"You repeatedly tell me to be honest, but you yourself hypocritical. Why not admit it," said Sebastian, leaning closer to the boy's ear, "you enjoyed what happened then..."

Ciel had no response to that.

"... and a part of you wants more."

The boy decided that he could no longer keep silent. Was he not Ciel Phantomhive? Was he not this demon's master? He struggled against the confines of Sebastian's arms and chest, squirming desperately. "You know...ugh- nothing about what I feel."

This effort was useless, as Sebastian caught the boy's arm and turned him around and embraced him from behind, bringing their bodies closer than before.

"Ah, but I do," said his butler. "Since you so wish me to be truthful, I shall; I can sense it in the air, your 'feelings', like an intoxicating perfume." To emphasize this, he nuzzled the back of Ciel's neck, earning another shudder. "I can tell from its taste that you want more. In fact," he inhaled deeply, "I get a faint scent coming from you right now."

Ciel's mind was too preoccupied for words as it focused on the body behind his. He could feel Sebastian's chest on his back, his heat seeping through the fabric of their clothes. "Don't touch me."

But he heeded not those words as his hands wrapped around the boy's waist, travelling up and down his torso. His left hand made its way to the back of Ciel's head and grabbed a fistful of his hair. The boy grimaced as his head was gently pulled back and forced to look upwards. "I have to say, young master, you are quite lewd, showing off your lust like this. It makes it hard for me to hold back."

"You've –ngh- been holding back?" Ciel mocked at the irony of those words.

"Since last night, actually," Sebastian replied frankly. "It was a shame that we could not finish the 'game' that we started."

"Finish?" the boy's eyes widened and his tone was that of shock and fear. "You mean... there is more...?"

Sebastian answered only with a smirk that put his master more at edge. Despite his mind equal or greater to that of an adult, he was still a child it seemed. Somehow the butler felt the slightest excitement at the prospect of being the one to crush what little ounce of purity, of innocence the master had left, to stain it blacker than night.

Without warning, Sebastian crashed his lips onto his master's, building the kiss up from gentle to passionate in an instant. Ciel was unable to resist and his words couldn't get further than a simple "Mmmph"- the shock erased all thoughts rebelling; nothing filled his mind but this.

That feeling from last night returned again and Ciel could feel his defences slipping while his body wanted to respond. Sebastian must have felt it as well for his grip lessened. He was reminded of his struggle when his butler's tongue passed in between his lips, and willed himself to escape but he was powerless to act on anything.

Because the tiredness that he felt last night was not present within him today, Ciel's senses were more sensitive to the touches and caresses. In the daylight he could see the other with such clarity; it made him feel more self-conscious. However he found himself now involuntarily clinging to the lapels of his butler's jacket, almost as if he would fall if he didn't. There was no chance of that since Sebastian's hands firmly held Ciel's body close to him. He felt his defences slipping...

_No... Don't give up ... _Ciel summoned whatever resolve he had left to take a stand.

He waited a moment before firmly biting down on the corner of Sebastian's lip. His butler took his time to respond, slowly pulling his injured mouth away and releasing his hold. Ciel immediately retreated a few steps away to face his again and eyed the cut he had caused. As he watched drops of blood appear, he was now aware of the demon's blood on his tongue as well, urging him to spit out it and the saliva from the foreign tongue. He wiped his lips vigorously with the back of his hand while giving a deathly glare to Sebastian.

His butler stood where he was and Ciel waited not for another action before heading towards the doors. Slamming them heavily he left the room, walking quickly towards the master bedroom, where upon entering he slammed them as well, placing the lock, and proceed to the adjoining washroom in search of water with which to rinse out his mouth.

The sound of doors being forcefully closed and opened even penetrated the thick walls of the study where the manor's butler stood motionless for a moment.

Sebastian brought up a hand to touch his lips and glanced at the blood that seeped red into the tips his white gloves.

_Everything was going to be more difficult now._

Those same lips that trickled down blood now pulled into a smile as he corrected himself-

_Everything was going to be more entertaining now._

* * *

A/N: Ah, how I love Ciel and Sebastian x3


End file.
